1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a drum type printer, and more particularly, to a drum type printer having a mechanism for adjusting a transverse position of a printed image.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In Japanese Patent Publication No. 2542489 issued Oct. 9, 1996, there is described a device for adjusting a transverse position of a printed image for a stencil printer having a drum unit rotatably supporting a cylindrical printing drum and slidably mounted in a body of the printer along the longitudinal axis of the printing drum, so as to be manually dismountable out of the printer body at the end of the sliding drawout movement, wherein the printed image transverse position adjustment device comprises guide means provided in the printer body for guiding the drum unit in the sliding direction, a movement transmission system for moving the drum unit in the sliding direction along the guide means for a minute distance, a motor for driving the movement transmission system, and clutch means for optionally connecting or disconnecting the movement transmission system to or from the drum unit.
In the printed image transverse position adjustment device of a stencil printer described in the above-mentioned patent publication, there is an inconvenience with regard to a multi-color superposition printing made by a plurality of printing drums that, when a required number of sheets of a multi-color print have been obtained in a manner such that the required number of sheets of a first print are obtained by using a first printing drum with an adjustment of a transverse position of a printed image, and then the required number of sheets of a second print are obtained by using a second printing drum replaced for the first printing drum with an adjustment of a transverse position of the printed image by the second printing drum, or further the required number of sheets of a third print are obtained by using a third printing drum replaced for the second printing drum with an adjustment of a transverse position of the printed image by the third printing drum, and so on, if a further number of sheets of the same multicolor print are required to be produced by using the first, second or third and other printing drums temporarily stored for an additional demand for the prints, the adjustment of the transverse position of the printed image must be repeated from the very beginning with respect to each of the first, second or third and other printing drums.